


Things You Said Too Quietly

by Black_Tailed_Gull (ExpatGirl)



Series: They're Not Small, They're Bijoux: One-Shots and Mini-Fic [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, M/M, Their Love Is So, Yuuri's poster collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpatGirl/pseuds/Black_Tailed_Gull
Summary: He finally comes clean about that poster collection.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerialiste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialiste/gifts).



> **A note on names:** I go with 'Yuri' rather than the more phonetic 'Yuuri', like I'd normally do, because that's how the character himself writes it. I go with 'Viktor' rather than 'Victor' and 'Makkachin' rather than 'Maccachin' because of the Slavic hard 'c' sound. YMMV, of course.
> 
> A mini-fic written for a tumblr prompt.

It always astonishes Viktor when he opens up the filing cabinet and looks through the array of glossy photos that make up the sum of his portfolio. Sportswear, of course–there he is at twenty trying to look intimidating next to Natascha Ragosina; there he is at twenty-two, mid-jump selling…something. Other things, too. His contract with Rolex has been one of his longest, and he has more watches than perhaps any man should. Several fragrance ads for a brand he doesn’t wear, but his abs look good in the spread, and he’d spent the day surrounded by supermodels in Italy, so that was alright. Some he’s less happy with, but they made him a lot of money, so he’s prepared to be pragmatic about them. Then there’s the actual skating ones, which he likes and dislikes most. Likes, because his joy is genuine in them. Dislikes, because he can pinpoint the year when it stopped being genuine.

This year, his comeback year, will be different. He can’t wait. Eventually he’ll convince Yuri to do a photoshoot with him, too. Yuri’s something of a mystery to the press; he rarely grants interviews, seldom has his picture taken when he’s not on the podium. _Reclusive genius_ was the phrase Viktor had heard thrown around and well, it would be a shame for Yuri to waste the potential in that. And he’s just–so beautiful. Viktor wonders if he…

“What are you looking at?” Yuri asks, coming into the room, eating a bowl of cereal.

“Hm? Oh! Hi! Just…looking at some photos. Ads, posters, things like that.”

Yuri makes a choking noise around the spoon in his mouth.

“Yuri! Are you alright?” Viktor asks, jumping to his feet and thumping Yuri soundly on the back.

“Y-yeah,” Yuri says, coughing and ducking away from Viktor’s ministrations. “I’m fine.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just…” He sets his bowl down on the desk and picks up the folder. He apparently forgets that he’s in the middle of a sentence and begins going through the photos, starting with the most recent. With each one, Viktor watches the color rise in Yuri’s face. He stops after a few minutes, beet-red.

“What?” Viktor asks, amused. “The Tom Ford ad? The Skating Federation wasn’t too happy about it, but I liked…”

“No,” Yuri says. Whatever he says next is so quiet and quick that Viktor can’t actually make out the words.

“What?”

“I said…” Yuri takes a deep breath, like he’s about to jump off a very high diving board into a very small pool. “I used to have this poster.” He shakes his head. “Still have it. In Hasetsu.”

“Which one?”

Yuri turns the folder around so Viktor can see. “Ah, yes, that one was for…”

“Your first gold at World’s.”

“That’s right!” Viktor says, delighted.

“And this one…was from the Russian edition of Vogue.”

“Probably, yes.”

“And…ah.” Yuri stops dead.

“What is it?”

Again, whatever he says, Viktor misses. Maybe he needs his hearing checked. He steps over to see what Yuri’s looking at. Oh. That…forest-king themed photoshoot. Hm. “Not the best I’ve ever looked,” Viktor says. “I was recovering from a cold.”

“I…said…this one was my favorite...”

“Oh.”

“I…had it. Above my bed. And, well…”

Viktor blinks. “Oh.” Then he takes in Yuri’s wide eyes and mortified expression. He resists the urge to kiss him and instead hugs him from behind. “Well. I’m glad you still liked me even when I looked like that.” He kisses Yuri’s hair. Then a thought strikes him. “Is this one of the ones your mother bought more than once?”

“ _What_?” He turns to look at Viktor. “She _told_ you that? Oh my god, why did I ever buy her English lessons? I…” He turns and hides his face against Viktor’s chest.

“Yuri,” Viktor says softly. “I bought a copy of your Hasetsu tourism poster the minute I saw it.”

“Really?”

“Yes. And I saw the ad you did for that…well, I’m not sure what it was for. It might have been yogurt?”

“What, from when I was fourteen?!”

“Yes! Your mother has it on DVD. You were so cute!” He takes the folder from Yuri’s hand, before Yuri can say anything else. “Now, this one was your favorite, you say?”

“Viktor…”

“Because,” Viktor says, winking, “I’m pretty sure I can recreate it for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of follows on from [Dogs and Their Boys](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9228245).


End file.
